


Lucy and Emily

by Ocu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Clothed Sex, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Incest, Incest not meant as a fetish, Love, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocu/pseuds/Ocu
Summary: Set in a modern setting. On a Tuesday evening, two sisters find a good opportunity to deepen their relationship a step further.A gentle fluffy oneshot, trying to focus equally on love and lust. The incest isn't really here as fetish but more as a technical warning, though if it's yours suit yourself I suppose. Gentle sex with some light submission. More details inside.Ch 2 : A few years later, Christmas.





	1. A productive evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentle fluff oneshot focused on the first time between two sisters.
> 
> The main ideas behind this story were that the relationship between Emily and Lucy was always really good and evolved naturally to the stage it is at in the beginning of the story and the more sexual details which I won't spoil here.
> 
> The incest isn't here as a specific fetish and just appeared accidentally while establishing the characters and settings, although the fact that they're siblings is mentioned a few times for convenience (not repeating names). I started from the idea of cute slow romance between the two, the idea for this chapter came later on.
> 
> Information isn't too precise in terms of body shape, age, haircut and so on, although I personally imagined Lucy to be about 19-20 and Emily 17-18.
> 
> The short story is divided into 5 parts plus a short conclusion thingy, the last two sexual: Intro, dinner 1, dinner 2, bedroom, bathroom, a line separates each of them.
> 
> On with the story, feel free to give feedback in any shape and form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some random title since it went from one chapter to two.

Droplets of water crashed into the slightly foggy shower door repeatedly, sliding down the blurred glass towards the floor. Others found their travel to be much shorter as they fell upon a black and white foamy landscape, before being thrown away to water droplet hell to meet their cousins. Lucy kept her eyes closed while dragging her hands through her black mane of hair, finishing to send all traces of shampoo away.

Twisting the shower knob, she stepped out onto the carpet, drops of water dripping onto the ground while the shower head trickled to a stop. A blue strategically-placed towel was grabbed from beside the sink and rubbed on her face to clear her eyes before absentmindedly drying the rest of the body.

She grabbed the hairdryer and unexpectedly began drying her hair with it. A somewhat-distant, dull impact resonated through the house as her mother left while shouting something to Emily, Lucy's younger sister, probably referring to the dinner, or saying she would be back at the same time as every Tuesday.

Lucy moved her gaze to the mirror to stare at herself and her mind and body instinctively began to prepare for action, the hairdryer sounding like the engine of the plane of her lust starting up, getting ready to go flying through the clouds. The thought crossed her mind not to condition herself to get aroused whenever her mother left the house.

Reviewing her plans for the evening, a slight side smile appeared on her face as the corner of her eyes gently squinted down. Lucy put the hairdryer down beside the sink as she stared at herself in the mirror while doing her hair. A grinning young girl stared back with pride, and some visible hunger, while arranging her black hair to fall smoothly just a bit below her shoulders.

Maybe a bit too aggressive, she thought, but that would be fixed naturally by the time she got out of the bathroom. Most likely. And if not, well it wouldn't prove to be too troublesome either, for the same reason as to why she was so confident in herself and sure of not scaring away Emily.

Lucy had to admit that most of the thinking and planning for this evening was done in a state of mind whose calm and rationality were debatable at best, with a grin on her face and either a hand, pillow or shower head between her thighs. However, she had not noticed any issue when she was back to being a morally-decent member of society and carefully analysed her plans, although that also often ended up with said moral goodness leaving her quite quickly.

There was just no chance to fail. If something went too quick or too rough, she would slow down. If something was lacking, she would make sure to tell Emily to ask her for it. She was absolutely certain that with slow steps, she could drag her cute little angel down to hell with her and have them enjoy every moment of the trip. It just depended on her sister being able to keep her patient enough.

Lucy's gaze moved from the eyes of her reflexion, downwards to its chest and further. Satisfied with her look from the front, she dropped her head to the familiar sight from above, hands gently caressing her thighs and chest as she appreciated what she had with a quiet sigh.

She knew she had never been the most attractive or seductive of her classmates at any age, which didn't bother her much, if at all. From the moment her breasts had grown to be a handful, she had already been content with what she had been given, let alone when it went on for a bit more to grow into the somewhat perky yet soft breasts she could now grasp, small enough to exercise and to not attract unwanted attention while big enough to have her fun or dress them up. And tonight would be a time for at least one of those if she knew her sister well, which she definitely believed she did.

She put on a white bra followed by a pale, somewhat transparent blouse, appropriate for clothes she would just temporarily wear at home before going to bed, but would still definitely have some effect on her target. Coming up next was a simple pair of black panties, the dark yoga pants she had been wearing since arriving home earlier, and black socks that blended in with the pants nicely.

The smooth, form-fitting pants wrapped around ample thighs and a plump, athletic butt. Lucy had nearly ended up giving up on her workouts about a month ago, when her relationship with Emily had suddenly changed for the better thanks to some gentle kisses, which were getting increasingly more frequent and loving up to now. From that moment, Lucy had never been more motivated on working out, thanks to her mind working the way it did when she was hugging her pillow and feeling a bit horny.

She now enjoyed two delicious-looking, fat-free buttcheeks and the thighs to support them, and would soon find someone else to enjoy them much more than she ever did.

 

* * *

 

Emily had always been impressively bad at lying or hiding things, and it seemed that hadn't changed until tonight, judging by the slight pause in her movements when she had seen Lucy walk into the kitchen with a predatory glare and the grin to match it, both focused on her.

Her food —whatever it was, she would forget in a minute— being inhaled in record time, Lucy tried her best to keep her gaze and hands away from the girl next to her. Tried. The handle of her fork rang against her plate while her hand slammed onto the table as she abruptly stood up.

"..This won't do."

"Uhm, what?" Emily simply stared at her coming up to her, frozen in confusion.

Lucy smiled as she bent down towards her sitting sister, fingers reaching out to caress her cheek before sliding to the back of her head, nestling under the caramellish blonde hair.

"Emi," she whispered, her grin getting wider and eyes narrowing as she brought their faces closer until they were mere centimeters apart. "Stand up for me." Her prey looked at her blankly, mouth agape, before deciding to go and breach the small gap between their lips as she rose up.

Emily quickly found that her targets were moving away at a similar speed and tried to get a hold of Lucy's head in frustration, as she was now halfway to standing. Her sister took the opportunity to slide behind her and sit down on her chair, bringing her back down on her lap in the process.

"...Hey." Emily's eyes narrowed at the deception as she turned back. "You can't just dMhf—" Her protest was cut short as hungry lips seized hers while two arms captured her torso and head, and her complaint collapsed into a soft whine as she instinctively shifted slightly to lean sideways into Lucy's embrace. Their lips separated after what felt like an eternity with a quiet wet noise, and they stared at each other from a short distance, panting slightly.

"I like surprising you." Lucy smiled, licking the bit of saliva, slightly tinged with a meaty taste, off her lips. "Wouldn't be fuNm—" It was her turn to be interrupted as she was brought back down for a chain of rapid, soft kisses, eventually slowing down to a stop.

"You were taking too long." Emily smiled back, her pride barely winning over her embarrassment at what they were doing in the brightly-lit kitchen. Just for a short while, however, before she had to turn back and focus on her food.

 

* * *

 

The dinner was finished quickly and the table cleaned even quicker under Lucy's urging, despite the few moments when she acted like she had just been reunited with her long-lost teddy bear.

The blonde sighed as she somehow managed to throw the dishwasher closed.

"Good god, calm down. What's gotten into you?" she asked Lucy, who was desperately trying to reduce the time they weren't hugging to a minimum, her blushing cheeks and meek tone hinting she had more than just a small idea on the answer.

"It's Tuesday," Lucy whispered into her ear, seemingly not having had her fill. "And you know what that means."

"..You're sleeping over?" Emily smiled as she backed away, unable to break the heavy stare digging through her.

"Mh-hm."

Her back was finally pushed flat against a kitchen wall as the lights in the kitchen were turned off, and those in the corridor on. She couldn't help but slightly feel as if a beast had caught her and wanted to toy with her as it stalked towards her in the dark, two hands pinning hers on both sides of her head, fingers crossing hers tightly.

"After I'm done exhausting you, that is." came the rough whisper right before Lucy crashed into her with a groan.

Emily moaned into the kiss, quickly running out of air. A tongue ran across her lips and she finally found the strength to gently push Lucy away.

"This is.. getting too lewd." She threw her gaze down, cringing inwardly as to how naive that sounded.

Lucy smiled softly at the cute sight, having rehearsed this situation a few dozen times in her head, and swapped their position. She kept a loose embrace as she leaned against the wall with her sister in her arms.

"This doesn't have to be any lewder than we want it to be." She flashed a reassuring smile as she gently pet the apprehensive kitten's head. "You've been watching bad stuff on the PC when we weren't looking, haven't you?"

A small yelp answered her as Emily just buried her head in the crook of her neck in answer.

"Do that on your phone so I don't have to delete your data." Lucy chuckled. "But either way, porn is shit. No emotions, no acting. You've most likely ended up on some mainstream stupid hardcore lesbian stuff, aimed for men. Men with no taste in quality erotism." She bent down to leave a kiss on her sister's forehead. "I don't plan on ever taking off either of our clothes if you don't feel like it." She gently placed her own forehead on top before finishing. "You don't have to touch me or do anything at all. I won't mind."

Emily meekly straightened back up, still as red, and nodded.

"... I need to go to the toilet first then though..."

"Hm sure, take the opportunity to change into something comfy while you're at it." Lucy nodded.

Having her dress up in something sexy that she wouldn't be comfortable in wearing would be just absurd. Emily did not do sexy. She did cute and made it hot. Plus it would seem more natural in case of any close call with their mother.

"Go wait into my room then, let's make it a surprise."

Lucy chuckled at the idea of there being any doubts on whether it would be pajamas or.. pajamas, and made sure to leave first and lead the way, not letting go of a chance to display her assets and encourage her sister further.

 

* * *

 

Emily turned away from the toilet seat as the water ran its course and threw her clothes of the day in the dirty laundry before grabbing the set she had taken out of her wardrobe while Lucy was looking away.

A somewhat thick pair of pajama pants, and a soft long night shirt. Both were comfortable and something Lucy would surely be expecting if the two knew each other as well as they thought they did, the last piece of clothing, though, she wouldn't.

The naked blonde felt her heart racing as she lifted the black frilly pair of panties before getting fully dressed. It wasn't a thong but more than halfway between what she usually wore and one.

She had borrowed it from her sister's room when she hadn't been looking in preparation for this evening, just in case Lucy was having thoughts similar to hers. And she was now glad she had as it would probably prove quite useful.

Some more heat rushed up to her face, and down to her waist, as she felt parts of her skin touching the pajamas that usually didn't, and thought that Lucy was sure to make lovely comments about it.

Emily also felt it was an appropriate time to update her perceived level of innocence. Sure, she was shy and quickly embarrassed when it came to such matters, but that didn't mean she was any less interested. She felt that earlier had been a bit of a misunderstanding, thanks in part to her expressing herself badly. She had just instinctively assumed that Lucy was wanting to just strip her and fuck her obscenely against the kitchen wall, which was not what she was looking for. Not currently at least, she would be lying if she said she had never had similar thoughts.

Content with her preparations, Emily sprinted back to her room, intent on making the most out of the time they were alone in the house.

 

* * *

 

She barely had enough time to close the door behind her before Lucy embraced her from behind. Hungry eyes roaming over her body as she was brought in for a kiss.

"Sorry if you were expecting anything more—"

"It's perfect." Lucy cut her off as she brought their bodies closer together before pushing the duo forward.

"Not yet it's not." Emily whispered while exaggeratingly looking sideways under the suddenly curious stare. "Didn't say anything..?"

"Someone has got a surprise in store I see." Lucy grinned before pushing her sister forward so that she fell on her bed, while she went to turn off the lights.

Only a small cosy light remained upon which someone had put a red transparent cloth during her absence, creating a warm, intimate atmosphere in which Emily saw her lover get on the bed and crawl on all fours above her.

Lucy grasped her younger sister's hands with her own before lowering herself down upon her, seizing her lips repeatedly.

"Lucy…" Emily whispered, eyes gently narrowing with love and adoration.

Lucy couldn't help but let out a purr at the sight and brought a hand to take a hold of her head and blonde hair while she pressed her hips down upon the other's.

Rearranging her stance to have a leg between Emily's, she began gently thrusting her hips up and down, her thigh rubbing against the clothed crotch and thighs.

Lucy had been unsure on that move's effectiveness, but she could soon hear some heavier breathing as she moved to play with the cute neck and ear that stood just in front of her waiting for attention.

After a long, slow lick of the neck, she decided to give a nibble to the small round lobe in attacking range, coupled with a harder thrust and a moan. She received the reaction she had been expecting as Emily yelped in surprise and let out a moan of her own before quickly trying to cover her mouth with a hand.

"Not going to let me hear you while I still can eh."

Emily seemed to get an idea as she stayed silent before staring back more and more intensely at her, a playful glint appearing.

"Make me..?"

Lucy's surprise was quickly replaced by an ever-growing grin as she grasped both of her sister's hands with one of hers and pinned them on the bed above her head.

"Oh god.." Emily squirmed under the burning gaze, slightly unsure of her most recent decision, and did not notice the second hand gliding away on the bed sheets towards the end of the bed, which it grasped.

Now having considerably better leverage, Lucy pulled hard and pushed the side of her hips deep into Emily's crotch. A crystalline clear cry of pleasure and surprise resonated through the room as Emily lost her focus, eyes wide open.

"How about this then?" Lucy purred right into her ear as she mercilessly picked up the pace, trying to repeat the glorious note and change it into a melody.

"Oh.. Lucy.." Hearing her name only spurred her on forwards and she bent down to make the moving lips hers, preparing to unleash a series of wild ki— Emily broke off. Turned away. "Stop.. Too much."

Lucy broke out of her trance as she instantly stopped all movements and pushed herself halfway up, giving her panting lover some room as she stared apprehensively, not without fear or confusion.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Emily gave her a soft smile, sweat rolling down her neck. "That was really good, just not…"

"Oh." Lucy mumbled as she realized the meaning of Too much and gently leaned down to embrace her. "I'm sorry. I had hyped myself so much at the thought of making your first time amazing by understanding you so much and all that kind of stuff.. And then I go and do that."

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. I hadn't even started my second word and you were already worried." Emily smiled, blushing as her heart sent heat to fill her cheeks over the previous display. "That would be amazing if.. you happened to want to really fuck me." She couldn't help but look away and speak lower as she admitted that.

"Let's start with something more.. tame and loving then" Lucy lied back down as she gently seized Emily's lips with hers, light wet noises filling the absolute silence and stillness as she realised being too careful wouldn't do either. "Was it fine until I accelerated?" She wasn't going to do the same movement slowed-down —she had had many more ideas— but she wanted to get a clear idea.

"Perfect." Emily lifted her head to leave a quick peck. "If you're unsure, just try it slowly and I'll tell you."

Lucy placed her head down next to Emily's, hooking a hand behind it as her other hand slid downwards.

She decided to give the small chest a try, and thought to come back later. Her sister wasn't too fond of her chest, despite all reassurances that they could keep growing for a few more years.

Her hand came to a stop to caress the smooth belly, sliding along the smooth peach fuzz. She leaned forward to take her prey's lips in hers, hand snaking downwards to grasp a clothed thigh.

Emily instinctively began to bend her leg before it was pushed back towards the other. She looked curiously at Lucy, who held her stare as she climbed back above her, pinning her legs closed together against the bed with her waist. Lucy leaned down to leave licks and kisses upon her neck as she slowly dragged her fingers along the clothed crotch before placing her wrist down and rubbing her fingers in circles.

"Oh.. nice.." her captive mewled, throwing her head back as she closed her eyes, running a hand through the black hair above her. "More.."

Leaving a trail of kisses, Lucy's lips traveled back upwards as her working hand slipped under the hem of the pajamas pants and slid on top of silk panties. She was stopped mid kiss by an interesting discovery.

"Oh? Wouldn't these happen to be mine?" A grin spread on her face as she placed their foreheads together, a quiet yelp answering her. "I don't think I heard you go to my room earlier though, did I?"

"I just thought..maybe..." Emily tried to stall the conversation by kissing Lucy, in vain, before her panties were brought together at the hem into a thin shape and pulled up, digging into her wet, glistening skin. "Hn."

"You wouldn't happen to be wearing those just so I would mention them and tease you for it, hm?" Lucy's hand continued its earlier job. "Maybe you—"

A door was slammed and Lucy instantly straightened up with a curse, a hand covering Emily's mouth at lightning speed. Her eyes gazed emptily at the floor as she focused on listening to where the footsteps were going. After having established their mother had gone to watch her series as usual, she bent back down to lie on her muffled prey and shot an amused look at situation under her.

"You know, this was supposed to be simply for an emergency... But now that I think of it," Lucy grinned as she focused the pressure of her fingers on Emily's thinly clothed nub. A delicious muffled moan sounded out as hot air met her palm. "I think I like having you like this."

Emily blushed a bit more yet held her stare, her eyes narrowing slightly from the pleasure, and nodded her agreement on the topic.

Lucy purred in her neck and slipped her hand under the panties, leaving a chain of kisses on the pink cheek. "Good girl."

A worthwhile effort it seemed, as she was answered with another nod and moan, though whether from the sentence or the movement she wasn't sure. Maybe both.

"God you're adorable." Lucy couldn't help but bite her lower lip at what she was witnessing and moved her hand from her sister's mouth to her hair for kissing purposes.

Emily locked both arms behind her head as well, closing her eyes as she let out increasingly loud muffled moans.

"You're making it really hard to keep myself from just—"

"Do it. Please. Anything." Emily whispered between pants.

Lucy grinned as she placed her hand back in its rightful place on the panting mouth and lifted herself to sit on her heels, freeing Emily's hips which began unconsciously rising from the pleasure.

She shifted her hand to place the base of her palm on Emily's nub and rubbed down hard with her wrist, as if trying to keep her body down against the mattress.

Her lover threw her head back against the bed as she cried out before giving a lick to the underside of the fingers keeping her relatively quiet.

" Hmm?" Lucy reduced the strength in her arm to let her speak as she slowed down in curiosity.

" Can you.. switch hands?.." Emily barely had the time to whisper before she had to turn away in shame.

Her head was brought back to face forward by a foreign hand, her eyes opening wide as a bit of her own wetness was smeared upon her mouth. Lucy's dry hand settled upon her crotch, wrist pressing down on her mound as the base of her fingers grinded down hard against her lover's clit, fingers playing tenderly with the lower lips.

"How considerate of you, my arm was getting tired." Lucy chuckled as she bent down towards her sister ear, two of her wet fingers having pushed in to be licked and sucked on. "How could I forget to address this slutty side of yours. Although this ending with you getting kissed is still happening and non negotiable."

Emily fervently nodded in response.

"So god damn cute." Lucy whispered in her ear before nibbling the lobe and unleashing a barrage of praises and teases, Emily punctuating each of them with a moan.

"Please please Lucy please" A litany of muffled cries and pleas sounded through Lucy's hand as her hair and the collar of her blouse were tugged on by Emily.

She moved her hand to get a grasp of the blonde hair and made the soft lips hers, disengaging only for a breath and a few words.

"Lucy.. I love you.. so much" Emily had the time to utter before she buried her head in the crook of her lover neck, her body going stiff with a sharp inhale while her breathing stopped.

"I love you too" Lucy whispered with absolute confidence. "Now cum for me, my kitten."

She was barely able to slam their lips together before Emily let out a long cry, tightening her embrace as much as she could, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. The action on her crotch slowed down, thrusts synchronizing with her moans.

Lucy gladly returned the embrace with both hands as the moans turned into soft mewls and the needy kisses into long caresses, bringing Emily up with her as she slowly rose and settled against the wall, her teary-eyed pet leaning against her without seeming to ever want to separate.

She gently caressed her head and hair before finally pushing her away and placing her head on her shoulder. A soft whine of complaint was heard before the blonde accepted to relax her stone grip on her and made herself comfortable on her lap.

They laid there without moving for a while, pants filling the silence of the room.

"It can't be healthy loving someone that much." Emily whispered as she lifted her head to stare at Lucy in adoration, the hugging dispelling the last of love that spilled out of her overflowing heart. "I just want to stay there and kiss you for the whole night. You've just ruined me for anyone else in one move. Are you proud of yourself?"

"Very." Lucy chuckled and grinned down at her. "And I don't mean to ruin the moment but you should go take a shower."

"But I want to stay with you…" A pouting face answered her.

"Emi. I already was terribly aroused before this and have had a hard time resisting just jumping you down there. I really need to get off."

Emily's eyes opened wide as she realized she had never once thought about giving back since the moment she had been thrown on the bed, guilt striking hard her love filled heart.

"I'm so sorry. I'll go shower then." She rose from the bed on shaky legs, believing she had found as good of an opportunity to fix her mistake as she would get.

Lucy settled herself against the wall as her legs closed instinctively, preparing to take care of herself once left alone. Her eyes opened wide as she saw a hand being extended to her.

"And you're coming with."

 

* * *

 

The bathroom door was slammed shut and the lock practically twisted off. They had nearly ran through the house to get there, the somewhat close yet incredibly distant sound of the television reminding them of their mother's presence, requiring their movements to sound natural and calming them down slightly.

Lucy pushed her sister against the sink as she worked to strip her, their lips meeting whenever they could. Her own blouse also disappeared in the process and she felt hands stopping at the hem of her yoga pants.

Emily gently bit her lips before keeping her hands above the garment, gliding along the fabric until she had a butt cheek in each hand. Her fingers pressed in as they tried to squeeze their way in, softness and squishiness pushing back against them.

"Wow..." She gasped at the incredible feeling, all she had imagined and yet so much more. "It feels so nice to the touch with those pants."

"That doesn't come from the pants, I'm pretty sure." Lucy's ego had struck up to join her sister's hands in heaven as her desire flared up again.

Emily obliged and went to clear out this mystery as she was slowly pushed back towards the shower, gasping again as she burned the sight and feel of Lucy's ass in just her panties into her memory, having lowered the hemline of the pants just under it. That quickly ended when another pair of lips sealed hers before she was finally pushed back against the solid wall of the shower.

Lucy slipped her pants off and threw them behind her quickly before closing the shower door behind her. She leaned against her kitten, pinning her against the slightly cool wall. She seized the blonde hair with one hand, the other going to take care of starting the water, and she felt two hands answer her by running along her back to take off her bra.

Their lips separated and their gaze met, the sweet, adoring one holding the passionate ravenous other without flinching or blushing.

A realization flashed through Emily's brain as she noticed the light on the ceiling behind her sister and thought of the shadows' position, and she decided to switch positions, encouraging Lucy to lean against the wall she had warmed just for her.

Water hit her back and her eyes swooped downwards to check whether their sound cover had ruined her plans or not, finding that no water had in fact had the time to run down Lucy's belly, keeping her thighs, crotch and the lower part of her stomach dry and untouched, left intact for an exploration.

Satisfied, Emily looked back up with the intent to kiss Lucy some more, but unexpectedly found an appealing obstacle on the way.

"So," Lucy started, assuming the other would hear her despite how focused she was on trying to eat her breasts through the power of staring alone. "How are we doing this? Would you me fine with me just grabbing and.. kinda using you to cum?"

She brought up her hands to embrace Emily and began to pull her closer to her, tilting her hips against her crotch as she planned to just repeat a position similar to earlier, except with their positions reversed, and standing under the shower. She would get what she had come here for while the other wouldn't have to see any of it.

A slim index was put against each of her arms, stopping her short as she stared at Emily in curiosity.

"Yes, most definitely, but," Emily started with a growing side smile, freeing herself out of the embrace some distance as her hands met Lucy's. "Not like that."

"What are you think-" Lucy was cut off by a quick peck on her lips.

"Hush you." Emily had a small chuckle at her acting before her smile became sincere again as she put more pressure on her sister's hands and gracefully dropped to a crouching position.

Lucy's eyes went wide as she saw the blonde squat in front of her crotch, just slightly below her wet panties. Emily felt she couldn't let herself stop for a moment, lest she might not start again or ruin the moment another way —and her assistance was terribly needed, at least that was for certain—, and used the momentum from the favorable, shocked reaction to act.

She parted her smug lips and left a quick kiss upon Lucy's creamy inner thighs before inviting her tongue in the fun and starting a trail of half-kiss, half-lappings up towards the source of the increasingly present wetness she could feel against her tongue, a heavy sigh unconsciously leaving her as she stared deep into Lucy's shocked eyes.

"Oh my god Emi.." Lucy gasped at the incredible sight unfolding between her legs, her body catching up from the shock as her heart started beating extremely quick and her hips unconsciously began slightly slowly thrusting in the warm air.

One of her hand automatically settled itself onto the back of Emily's head while the other ran up to grasp at her breasts. The issue of her needing to get fucked became incredibly urgent yet again and knowing it just wouldn't be right to simply smash Emily's head into her crotch and rub herself away on it, although tempting, was the only thing barely holding her back from doing exactly that.

Two hands groped her cheeks from below before her panties were slid down to her knees in one movement, and then fell down a bit more. Emily made sure to slip between them and her legs and resumed their staring contest just as Lucy realized she had not once looked at what she was touching, and remembered the words from earlier. She could use her.

"With how amazing just the feeling is, I'm not sure I'm ready to get the full experience just yet." Emily whispered with a smug grin, before deciding to clarify just in case the other's brain was too caught up on lust to understand. "I can do the exploring later. Whenever you want."

She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out as she brought Lucy's hips closer. She saw her eyes narrow back down to a downright feral glare as she met her target. An instinctive reaction later and Lucy had both of her hands on her blonde hair in addition to her hips to maneuver the situation.

Emily felt herself being brought slightly upwards before, despite not able to see it too well, she just knew the tip of her tongue was lying against Lucy's drenched and ready to burst clit. Dragging it against the length of the delightfully smooth and solid tongue in one stroke, Lucy froze with a new, hearty gasp, seeming to recoil from an electrical shock, as she clenched her grip on her sister's head and hair. Pure nervous stimulation, an incredibly sharp strike of neutral, plain pleasure, had struck her. A surge of boiling heat flashed through her in response while Emily took the liberty to take her nub on the return trip back to the tip of her tongue and she felt the imposing feeling starting to disappear, leaving room for a rapidly stacking pleasure.

Emily judged her lover was doing a good enough job of keeping her head right where she wanted it, and as deep as she also did, and began freely groping at the buttcheeks and thighs in front of her as she closed her eyes. She had started lapping up and down at Lucy's clit, occasionally dragging it against a part of her tongue again, but had felt that would get her exhausted extremely quickly, no matter how impressively fast her sister's moans were also rising up.

She thus changed plan and tried her hand —or rather mouth— at sucking the little engorged nub, her tongue still maintaining some level of activity and her lips sometimes joining in the fun as they tried to capture their prey in their smooth embrace.

Lucy picked back up her hips thrusting, taking Emily with her as she worked.

"God you're actually doing this.." she whispered as a low moan left her and she tilted her head back against the wall tiles.

Emily was inexperienced in supplying this kind of service, but so was Lucy in receiving it. Besides she had already been so close from the beginning that it would have mattered little if Emily had been terribly bad at it. It was only sending her into heaven quicker then that her angel seemed to have very good instincts, and a great enthusiasm. She had planned to take her angel down to hell and now it seemed that had more than backfired just a little as she was the one being sent up to heaven instead.

"E-mi-ly.." Lucy managed to utter between shaky breaths. "Keep to one movement." She left her instructions while she still could, that she hadn't burst yet and kept piling up pleasure was nothing short of a miracle but that was sure to change in the next dozen of seconds. "Not too fast or I'll be too loud"

Emily simply moaned her agreement in response and sealed her lips tight into the heated skin, starting to attempt a suckling motion. Her tongue grinded upwards against Lucy's clit as the pressure in her mouth and lips rose before she opened her jaw back and her tongue slid down without any loss of strength, giving her sister a feel of its smoother underside.

Lucy grasped her head with both hands as she half consciously threw her hips back, bringing her sister forward to her knees and letting more water fall directly to the floor, covering up the increasingly dangerous level of noise.

"I. Fucking. Love. YNgh—" Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence before her whole body contracted, stopping her breathing and moaning.

Quick, increasingly frequent spasms hit her one after the other, each forcing an exhale and a cry out of her, with a wave of fuzzy heat coursing through her whole body.

Emily kept on with her work until she saw her sister finally relax with a long moan and slump against the wall, at which point she gave long yet weakening licks across her pussy, her tongue and lips smeared with the same fluid she had just gotten Lucy's clit dry of before she wiped it off with the back of her hand.

Both slowing down their actions, Lucy gently slid along the wall towards the floor with some help and laid there panting as Emily advanced to settle into her arms, intent on letting her catch her breath bef— Lucy had hooked both arms behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

She couldn't hold it due to lack of air and had to break the kiss off soon enough, staring deep into Emily's eyes as she slowly caught her breath.

"You didn't have to do any of that. But I'm glad you did." Lucy answered Emily's sweet smile with one of hers as she leaned forward to place their foreheads together.

"I did get that impression as well. And I couldn't help but feel I sort of had to, after what you did earlier."

"Nonsense, it was fully intended to be about you."

Their lips met gently a few times while their hands roamed their hair.

"Oh yeah, since I failed to do it earlier I should try again I suppose." Lucy began, catching Emily's attention. "I love you."

A short squeal answered her as Emily dove back in for some kisses with a blush.

They stayed there on the wet floor for a bit longer, hugging out the surplus of love that overflowed from their hearts, before the reality of the level of comfort of their position came in.

Emily shifted back from her slightly hurting knees to sitting back, water hitting her back and hair as she gazed lazily at the pair of breasts in front of her.

"How about I get to see what I was playing so nicely with earlier?"

Lucy obliged as she pushed against the floor and wall to rise up slowly. She hadn't exactly promised to let the other enjoy her body to her heart's content, but she felt she definitely owed her at least that.

A gasp and a whispered wow sounded out as Emily observed her sister's body from downhill, each detail of each curve standing out from her point of view.

Her eyes stuck to where she had recently been minutes ago as she took in every detail of the wet slit and its surroundings. Her hands came up to get a feel of the thighs again and she noticed she could get a glimpse of the plump buttcheeks behind the drenched lips, which she noted she could play with next time.

Lucy had a side smile naturally grow as she looked down at Emily having her fun and grabbed the bottle of shower gel. She squirted some in her hand before closing the bottle with a chuckle in anticipation of the reaction.

Her sister looked up in curiosity at the sound, only to immediately zero in on her glistening soapy breasts with a gasp and eyed the glob of shower gel rolling down her belly toward her like she had just figured out the answer to life.

Lucy let her sister thoroughly apply the gel to her lower body as she took some shampoo and ran her hand through the blonde hair, Emily eventually leaning against her thigh as she stood still and enjoyed the accidental massage she was given, staring up in adoration and admiration.

"I can't wrap my head around the fact that all this can be mine" she whispered, gaze roaming the glistening figure above her. "You're like a statue of a goddess of fertility.."

"What?" Lucy laughed. "I've got some curves but that's it, nothing even close to halfway to that."

"Still perfect." Emily smiled as she took the hand she was offered and they both stood under the shower rain.

A short bit of silence was broken by Lucy as she remembered the conversation about her sister's future plans from a few days earlier.

"Guess you've finally found something you're passionate about." She grinned.

"I'll just have to make a job about it then somehow."

"Yeah no there's no way I'm letting you be a prostitute."

Emily just stared at her blankly with no attempt to hide her disappointment.

"Why do I even bother giving you opportunities to say cute stuff.." she sighed.

"What?"

"I meant.. being your wife." Emily said with an interesting mix of embarrassment, pride and hope.

"Oh." Lucy's eyes went wide open as she stared back in shock. "Ooooh. That does sound really cute, and make more sense."

"Yeah who would have thought.. Idiot."

Finally getting out of the shower, she found a good way to try and redeem herself as they were drying each other.

"You know what," Lucy leaned down to leave a quick peck upon Emily's forehead, her looking up curiously while being dried up making her appearing more as a kitten than ever. "Between the second year and the third year I can freely go from my school's department to the others, even to some of the partner schools'."

"Mh-hm?"

"If you take a school a bit too far from here after graduating, mom will surely get you a flat or uni room."

"You mean..?" Emily's eyes opened wide as she understood where this was going.

"The transfer period is after your graduation exams." Lucy nodded, and embraced her for a kiss., which Emily was quickly eager to return, a soft squeal escaping her at the thought of living together.

"..We'll get a puppy?"

 

* * *

 

Noises of the covers shifting around broke the silence of the dark room as Lucy felt hands grip the collar of her pajamas. She groggily opened her eyes reflexively. The events of the evening had taken their toll and she had been just about to fall asleep.

"Hey Lucy." A quiet whisper came from in front of her.

"Rhm?"

"I like when you call me your kitten."

"..." Lucy didn't know what to answer to that. "Hey Emily."

"Hmm?"

"Go the fuck to sleep it's 3 AM." Lucy grumbled as she nestled back down into the pillows, though failing to hide her smile from her sentence.


	2. Years later, a sneaky Christmas gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2-3 years later, the two have moved out together, Emily still in her studies while Lucy has begun working.
> 
> This year though, circumstances and convenient coincidences will lead them to spend their first Christmas alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I got the idea just before Christmas and then thought to try and write it quickly. Compared to other times, this is still relatively alright, but definitely much worse than hoped for, I had had quite a few too many days of unmotivation (to simplify it).
> 
> That being so, I've added a side character that could be the center of a third chapter if I write one, considering I found the narrator interactions quite fun to write. I've also slowed down the PoV switches a fair bit compared to before, only a few per scenes, although it's mainly on Emily's side this time.
> 
> No incestuous reference whatsoever.
> 
> Wouldn't want to spoil anything so I'll see you at the bottom,  
> enjoy :3

Two university girls walk into a fast-food chain. They order some snacks that are surprisingly cheap for the higher-class image the place wants to give itself, and go to take a seat away from the few people that came here on this Friday afternoon.

One's named Kate and she wants to make sure of something.

“This isn't some long setup kind of weird joke is it?” she asks, canceling the narrator's plans and forcing them to go back to hiding after having switched the verb tense.

“No,” Emily confirmed the fears of… no one in particular. “I know this is probably sounding a bit weird but Christmas is coming soon and I don't really have anyone else but you to ask.”

“Me?” Her multi-color haired classmate raised an eyebrow before starting to eye her drink. “Why, was everyone else busy?”

“No…” She hesitated a bit, thankful for the broken eye contact. The topic she would have to get to was already as awkward as it was without it. “Well yes, they're all having some panicked shopping to do, but—”

“—and I don't maybe,” Kate grumbled around her straw.

“O-Oh.”

Emily recoiled slightly as she was cut short, and looked down at the table, reconsidering her choice. She hadn't thought of that, and really didn't have anyone else to ask since Lucy was obviously not a valid choice, the idea being for a gift for her. The stress she had slowly, steadily built up over the past week barged in and made itself at home, born of the struggle between her near-terror of seeking out advice for such a thing and her strong desire to acquire the item itself.

“So?”

 A quick glance —she couldn't take the renewed eye contact any more than that— told her her friend had rested her head on her hand and was sending an unforgivingly hard stare towards her. Or maybe that’s how she was imagining it. She had to be doing that thing they had started doing a few months ago where she would wait for Emily to defend herself ‘properly’ if the blonde had just said something that was deemed ‘abusably kind’. Right? She wasn't really angry?

“Emily…” a softer whisper came but she missed it.

_Should I even ask her? We've never really talked about these things seriously._

Kate wouldn't be wrong to feel offended. It was practically insulting her to have chosen to ask her in particular. Emily had to bite the inside of her lip as her eyes blurred over. God she was a mess.

“Jesus fucking Christ Emily.” Kate's voice coming from her side brought her out of her trance, louder and closer than expected, her classmate having moved away from across at some point before hooking an arm around her shoulders to pull her in.

“Kate I-I-” Emily grabbed a catch on the other's clothing and let herself be guided into leaning onto her. “I'm sorry, I’m stupid.”

“Just cry, just let it out,” a whisper told her.

A hand landed on top of her head and she let herself relax, silently crying her stress away while Kate made a few good points. They really knew each other largely too well to have warranted a worry over her reaction or their friendship, and the rainbow-haired woman did agree herself to come here and hear her out in the first place.

“Right, I should have said something like that…” Emily leaned back up. She hated when she built up stress over insignificant things, unable to stop it from spiraling out of control before she ended up breaking down over the tiniest thing.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, a bit drowsy. She hadn't cried much but it still took out a fair bit of energy from her, although leaving room for a much appreciated peace of mind she had missed. “Just… a bit tired.”

“Alright then!”

Kate clapped twice and went back across the table, giving back some of her attention to the abandoned cookies.

“Back to where we were. What have you got to ask me that you can’t ask anyone else? That sounds like my kind of gossip.”

The blonde leaned forwards and flattened herself against the table, her mind still not quite as clear as it usually was.

“I need advice on a sex toy so I’m asking you since you’re supposed to be a bit of a slut and… probably…” Emily’s mind caught back to her mouth as she realised the _slight_ incorrectness in her words. “Oh god. E-Erm. I didn’t mean… I mean I _did_ , but in a good way..?” She flashed Kate a hopelessly-hopeful smile.

“Right. I definitely feel complimented. Always glad to hear what you think of me.” Another smile answered hers, the kind she imagined she gave Lucy whenever that horny idiot fucked up.

“...Sorry,” Emily deflated. There was no excusing herself out of that one and so she went to busy herself with her snacks. “I just didn’t really… think about it much since you guys joke about it so often...”

“Mhm, I guess we do.” Kate took a large sip of whatever soda she had ordered. She didn’t really seem bothered much after her initial reaction, if at all. “And don’t worry about it, I didn’t apologize either. And the joke comes from me telling the others the truth and them not believing it in the first place, so really the only part where you were wrong was the ‘a bit’.”

Emily blinked out a few times in confusion. What could Kate possibly be wanting to apologize for? Was it this thing about feeling responsible for every time she had some sort of social accident around her? They had gone over that already, an uncomfortable number of times, and she was definitely not looking forwards to repeating—

“—About one to three a week.”

A mischievous grin broke her out of her thoughts and only brought on vastly more questions than it answered.

“...Wha—”

“New partner, not sex.” Kate’s grin and fun only kept on growing as she _oh so unfortunately_ kept misreading the situation and ignoring Emily’s flailing. “That’d be about 3 to 4 a week.”

“That’s not what I’m confused about! Why would you even tell me that you…” Emily halted as the information she’d just been given eventually registered, the numbers’ meaning sinking in. “Wait _what_?”

A short bubbly laugh came out as Kate saw the reaction that was better than everything she had been mischievously hoping for.

“Hoo you should have seen your face.” Emily’s face flushed as her friend calmed herself down and proudly rested her face on a hand like they were having some casual banter. “Little Emily went from a girl to a woman in one sentence~. To anticipate some questions, some people —such as little naughty me— just need attention again after a day or two—”

“—No no not that, that’s normal even I have you beat, it’s how the hell do you even _find_ this many… people… Why are you making that face..?”

Her haste slowed down as her surprise washed over, and the nearly-glowing wide eyes and growing cheshire smile she was targeted by was only rapidly helping things along. Kate rushed forwards, clasping her hands together.

“Even you _what…_?”

Emily couldn’t help but slightly recoil at the sudden and unexplained awe and quickness on display. What the hell could she have done to awaken the great gossiping demon of old? She lost herself in thought as she tried to recall what exactly she could have said in the midst of her outrage. There wasn’t really anything that warranted—

_Oh._

There was.

_Oh no. Nononono._

“E-E-Erm.” The table was suddenly one of the most interesting tables anyone could find as she contemplated just how she had let something like that spill out. That damned rainbow cosplayer had charmed her into talking too much once again.

“You can’t pretend to hesitate on which end to start from, they’re cookies.”

“Akh. I need new excuses.” Emily glanced sideways as she decided to go for the true and tried method of slamming one’s hands on the table while saying ‘Right!’ a bit too loud and quick to allow any contestation.

“Yeah.” Kate’s hands fell on her shoulders just before she could launch her genius plan into motion. “Secret for secret, since we were already breaching into that department? I have good ammo, and have already agreed to your twenty different NDAs and disclaimers before coming here.”

Emily sighed and gave herself up. She didn’t really mind, and knowing Kate she would only be delaying the inevitable by trying to dodge the topic away. And experience didn’t have anything worrying to tell her about her friend’s faithfulness; if anything looking back over the last two years made it almost seem like Kate didn’t really hold the others they hung out with in very high regards. Friends good enough to hang out with but not much else —the kind of friendship that tended to go dormant at the first obstacle or necessity to split. It sounded ridiculous to imagine Kate going off telling people about her, especially considering what she had already said about herself today, which wasn’t public knowledge.

“Fine,” the blonde agreed as she began somewhat organising the information in her mind before curiosity piqued her. “What kind of… ‘ammo’?”

“I’ve been in a loving, faithful relationship with my lovely boyfriend for the past year and a half.”

“What… Oh. Wait…” That really _was_ good ammo. Something so innocent and harmless shouldn’t be at first sight, but adding it onto the earlier revelations gave it much more spice and potency than she had thought it could ever have, bringing forth many questions, such as how that could work, whatever ‘that’ exactly was.

Deciding on exactly how much worth had every single secret and piece of information seemed quite stupid, and so Emily decided to just take a bit of a gamble and tell Kate everything, opening up about these things to someone she knew for pretty much the first time ever.

She told her of growing up with Lucy, the two idiots near inseparable the moment they met, although early childhood was obviously quite the blurry memory void. The two sisters had grown relatively distant once Lucy had left to a different school for middle school, and then high school, although she could guess what appeared to her as having drifted apart was probably significantly closer to a normal sibling relationship. And then Lucy came back in the middle of high school and Emily had realised just how much she didn’t know she had missed having her nearby throughout the day, her early childhood memories already foggy, which in turn only increased how much they hung out out of school as well.

 Things began becoming stressful when she was in her first year of high school and her sister in her last, with the impending knowledge Lucy would have to go, and the terrifying possibility she might have to move out. Emily didn’t ask much about it, she didn’t want to know and instead preferred to pretend she wasn’t worried about anything, like the stupid drama queen she now realised she had been. Lucy did end up graduating but was accepted in a university that was still in acceptable range, and so Emily tried her best to compensate for not being able to see her during the day by seeking her out as much as possible, eventually pretty much spending all their free time huddled together on a couch or a bed as they watched series or played games.

Things went all fine and well until Emily herself reached the end of high school. She had already been stressed about a few things before but now it wasn’t on the same level as homework deadlines, the despair of knowing the adorable golden retriever she had found would have to leave or the worry about where Lucy would be after graduating; this was making what seemed to be major decisions concerning the rest of her life. This included making a decision on what she wanted to have with Lucy, and this time she definitely sought to speak about it. A handful of the comfiest and warmest conversations she had ever had at the time then followed, the two cuddled together in the dark of her room in front of her computer. These were conversations in which she crossed a line of openness and honesty they hadn’t ever really gotten to crossing before, bringing out just how much she wanted the two to stay together, how much she _needed_ the other in her life, the thought of anything else sinkingly painful. Lucy answered in what would become classic Lucy fashion, crossing a whole other line of her own as she answered her with a kiss.

“Oh shit,” Kate gasped silently, having been brought around the table for secrecy’s sake at some point during the story. She was also getting the feeling that some unknown force was not happy with her interruption, a puzzling pressure weighing down on her that seemed to try to tell her people didn’t speak in the middle of a long recapitulating exposition, even if they mysteriously could. “What did you do?”

“Well… not much really. I didn’t know how to react.” Emily chanced a look towards her friend, Kate was completely captivated in her story. She was glad, in a way, although she was much happier from the fact there had so far been no sort of judging, whether orally or any physical hints thereof. That could be bound to change when she went on, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t. “I… felt it was a natural… continuation of what we had before.”

“No way!” Kate’s eyes went as wide as they could, leaning in towards Emily unconsciously. Sources of gossip and spicy personal information had that gravitational-like effect on her. “Are you still… you couldn’t be…”

“We’re together.” The blonde nodded, blushing a bit. She was a bit surprised herself by how well this was going, especially how well she was taking Kate’s untiring curiosity and enjoying speaking about herself.

In fact, it even brought a smile to her face as she witnessed her friend's excitement, her classmate keeping on being simply amazed, and nothing more, as she let her fall out of her too-excitable state, rolling her eyes at a comment on how much more interesting than any romance novel her life was. She could understand the sentiment though, such a relationship had to be very unique, especially when it went on for a few years with nearly no trouble whatsoever.

When she finally had a semblance of peace, she went on to describe how she happily let Lucy explore more and more, eventually spending an hour at a time just wrapped around her, kissing her relaxedly.

Emily’s cheeks flushed hard as she thought of what details she was going into, and elected not to ever make eye contact with Kate until she was finished, else she just would not get anywhere. While she knew her and her girlfriend’s specific tastes were by no means kinky or even slightly unconventional, especially when compared to what her audience could most likely speak of, it didn’t make delving into them any less embarrassing. Well, it probably did but she obviously couldn’t really know herself, and was still embarrassed anyway.

It hadn’t taken long for the two to figure out having Lucy wrapped around her felt _much_ nicer than the opposite, and that this could be extended into nearly anything that fell under the definition of her girlfriend taking the lead. Her embrace eventually began sometimes tightening unnecessarily hard as Lucy started adding her desires to the mix, unknowingly answering Emily’s unspoken desires. And then spoken desires, once they talked it out and agreed on some things before beginning to do naughty things in the darkness of the night or whenever they would have some time alone in the house. It always boiled down to Lucy hugging her tight enough to nearly restrict her, if not completely hold her captive manually, and then gently toying with her until it dissolved back to cuddling. Kissing and hugging were a must, or at least one of the two, else Emily could never finish _right_ . The opposite didn’t apply however, thankfully so as she found being between Lucy’s thighs a form of heaven on its own. The sentiment seemed _somewhat_ shared.

And then she had had an idea about a week ago, the kind of idea that she knew would keep torturing her forever if she didn’t go through with it, and Christmas would be coming up in a few days. She had previously refused the idea when it had first came out two years or so ago, but now it was just stuck in mind, and so she had to ask who she had assumed —and rightfully so, it seemed— would be the most knowledgeable out of everyone she knew.

“I see,” Kate mused as she placed her head on her hand, before a chuckle left her. “Ha I love just how cute and innocent you made that sound.”

“Well that’s because… it is?” Emily blushed, finally free to properly attack the iced tea and cookies now that her story was over. “I mean it’s like… naughty but not lewd?...Maybe?”

Kate snorted and looked up to glare away the vexed look that had appeared.

“...You’re just embarrassed.”

“No it’s not… just that. It’s like… some toys or actions are fine but some are just… too lewd.” If not trashy, but Emily didn’t want to risk insulting some of her friend’s potential favorites. “That’s why I had first thought that _that_ was just… too much.”

“Mh—Hm. Fine then, you’re embarrassed and ridiculously romantic.”

“What? You didn’t change anything relevant…”

“And yet I don’t hear you denying it this time.” Kate grinned again before Emily’s impression of an increasingly-angry tomato was almost too much for her, but she maintained to contain her laugh to only a chuckle in extremis, although she couldn’t help but want to push further. “So that’s why you didn’t want to buy a strap-on until now.” Seeing a now wide-eyed, flailing tomato, she couldn’t contain herself. “Oh no I’ve said it, the—Hah the police are coming run!” Her face dropped to the table as her eyes began misting over. “She’ll want to—Hah hold hands and kiss aft—after she’s done. The abso—Hah absolute degenerate!”

Emily tried her best to keep up with her angry facade but ultimately failed and let a smile slip through.

“Idiot…” she shook her head and tried to dissipate her embarrassment. “You better have some good knowledge to share after that.”

“I do. I—Hrn.” Kate did make an attempt to stop laughing, in vain.

“Come on…” the blonde sighed. “Stop laughing or I’ll start thanking you.”

“Ugh.” Her soon-to-be victim straightened up instantly to spare herself, which almost made her laugh in turn. Kate had a hilariously-deep distaste of anything ‘overly polite’ such as heartfelt thanks, apologies or, even worse, confessions, though there weren’t a lot of the latter in everyday life. “Fine, fine. I’m calm.”

“Start speaking then.” There were strap-on choosing tips to be received, and a certain someone definitely seemed awfully eager to speak about them.

 

* * *

 

_Two days later, in-_

“Right so I don’t know that much about…” Kate began before an incredibly-heavy pressure fell upon her, an overwhelming sense of dread following. She felt she had done something deeply wrong, like interrupt a scene switch. That was another thing you didn’t do even if you mysteriously could, not in a world where you had to cross streets and trucks’ brakes could fail _suspiciously conveniently_.

The pressure gradually faded as cold sweat ran down her back. She would wait quite a bit to be sure, she didn’t feel like she _really_ wanted to know what that was about.

As she should.

 

* * *

 

_Two days later, in an average apartment._

Tentatively pushing the star to one side, Lucy took a step back and watched in anticipation, waiting to see whether the object would finally agree with her desire to put it on the top of the Christmas tree, and not down on the floor next to it.

A still moment of suspense passed by before she let out a sigh of relief and decided to never touch anything anywhere near the top of the tree ever again. That whole ordeal had taken her way too long. Looking at it from a distance though, it looked good, the yellow plastic shining out from the rest of the tree’s decorations, which consisted mostly of tinsels, tinsels and more tinsels that they had dumped on their tree. The massive scarf-like formation kept it warm for the winter at least.

Congratulating herself for a job badly done that ended well, Lucy decided to divert her attention to the reflection she had spotted in the shiny star when she was up close with it, namely Emily leaning on a wall outside of the living room with a gift in her hands. Was she waiting for her to leave the room to put it under the tree? It was wrapped up already, so that seemed weird.

Suspicious even. And she liked whenever her little Emi was suspicious, because she was always a lot of it, never seeming to have gotten any better at hiding anything in the past years that they had been living together, especially when she was involved.

Deciding to go and confront the issue directly, Lucy turned around and walked towards the corridor where she knew she would find a fun time waiting to be triggered. Turning around the corner, she oh so unexpectedly bumped into her girlfriend, who let out an award-worthy yelp of surprise while nearly dropping her gift, barely catching it with a finger slipping into a crack in the wrapping paper.

“Oh no. I’m uuuh so sorry about that! I was not looking where I was going, what a mistake!” Emily said as sincerely as she could. “God now you’ve seen your gift, that’s horrible.”

Lucy couldn’t hold back a chuckle as she raised an eyebrow.

“What the hell is this about?” She smiled as she caught her girlfriend’s attention by gently palming her cheek to raise her head, their eyes meeting.

“I was just uh you know, putting a gift under the tree after having wrapped it up?”

“Right. You should do that then.” Lucy barely kept herself from showing her amusement and managed to just smile innocently. Not everyone could be absolutely terrible at deception and self-control in one house.

Emily’s eyes opened wide in shock and alarm as she began fidgeting, pushing herself flat along the wall as she looked anywhere but where Lucy was.

“It would be stupid now that it’s opened itself,” she muttered, making an obvious show of staring at the gift in her hand to guide Lucy’s gaze to the torn paper.

That was not torn at all.

Emily blinked a few times as she looked at the intact present in shock, giving it a few harsh tugs to no avail.

“Resistant isn’t it?” Lucy mused from closer than she remembered her being.

“Uhm.” Emily smiled as she looked back up to the amused smile, her girlfriend having approached close enough to place an arm on the wall beside her head, capturing her chin with the other. “...I love you?”

“Right,” Lucy chuckled, leaning in before stopping a breath away from her face and whispering. “Now then, what was that all about?”

Emily opened her mouth a few times in vain as she desperately tried to find an excuse, but the closeness and deliciously-smug questioning were not helping at all. A part of her knew she was going to end up telling Lucy everything, in a sadly short delay too, but another couldn’t help but want her to fight this out and delay the inevitable moment—.

She froze as Lucy captured her lips, gently erasing that part of her. A hand palmed her cheeks to slide and get a hold of her nape, and her eyes drifted down as she returned the kiss on pure instinct, slowly meeting her girlfriend’s lips again and again while she was gradually being leaned against.

Her ridiculously-hot tormentor eventually parted and she regretfully had to let her go, panting. She always forgot she could breathe in these moments.

“Convinced you to speak yet?” a whisper came to her ear, and Lucy pushed their foreheads together.

“I can’t wait until tomorrow,” the blonde whined back, a few days of sexual anticipation coming through. “Please.”

“What’s in there?” Lucy asked with her usual grin, taking the gift from her hand but not looking at it even for a moment.

“...Ju-Just open it.” Emily’s blush came back with a vengeance as she tried to look away, for all the good that had ever done her in such situations.

“No.”

She turned back towards Lucy in shock, a spark of anger and disbelief flaring up before they were drowned by another kiss, the other’s grip on her tightening a bit as she pushed their lips together more aggressively. A surge of glee rose inside Emily and she couldn’t help but let out a half-squeal half-moan as the brunette broke away.

And so she told her.

This time she didn’t see her lover move before she had been _smashed_ against the wall, trying to push the limits of how sexual a kiss could possibly get.

Lucy’s hips pushed against her whining lover’s as she slipped a leg between the other’s. Her cute little Emily _moaned_ when she split away with a sigh that betrayed her thirst. She didn’t know just what the blonde had been thinking about to have possibly put herself in this state, but Lucy would see to solving it, her way.

There were times for innocent cuddling or playful, gentle love-making.

She snaked her hand to grab a hold of Emily’s hair and pulled it to angle her kitten towards their next location.

“Bedroom,” she ordered with a growl, a furious nodding all the answer she needed.

 _This_ , was not the time for either of these.

 

* * *

  
Lucy silently stared at her lover for a moment, who lied sprawled out on the bed under her, before deciding to break the silence.

“So? Your thoughts?”

Emily wrapped her arms around her and brought her down on top of her for more kissing, to which she gladly obliged.

“That was pretty good.” The blonde bit her lip as she finished catching her breath after her first climax. The first of many, if Lucy was going to have her way, and she knew she would by experience. “No that was… great actually.”

A red tint covered her lover’s cheeks and Lucy decided to take advantage of Emily having drawn her down to nearly resting on top of her, bringing a hand to grasp her shoulder and another to get a hold of her head.

“Good thing I’m not nearly done with you then.” Her voice turned into a heavy whisper as she leaned down to kiss every inch of Emily’s cheek, her hips pushing the toy fully into her lover.

“Wai-Hah. W-What are you doing?” Emily’s eyes went wide at the sudden switch of attitude, though she gladly accepted the suspicious embrace. A naive mistake it would prove to be.

“What do you think?” Lucy chuckled before driving herself out ever so slightly.

A sigh left Emily as she pushed herself back to the hilt, beginning a slow, small rocking motion on top of her kitten, who let out a breathy ‘oh’, both of understanding and of sensation. The blonde opened her mouth to try to speak, no doubt an insincere complaint, and so Lucy opted to shut her up with a kiss. Grabbing a hold of her head with both hands, she dove in to seize her lips again and again, eliciting the soft, quiet whines she was expecting. A touch of her tongue caused Emily to break away.

“Wait you know I’m sensitive right after-”

“I know.” Lucy grinned as she stared at the flustered blonde below her, not having moved from her close face-to-face or altered her rocking motion in any way. “And now that we’ve ironed out how well the toy worked, it’s time for me to fully and shamelessly abuse that.”

“But—” Emily started, still not making any attempts whatsoever to try and create a believable expression or reaction that could match her words.

Or any attempts at dodging the censoring kisses, instead happily meeting back each of them, only too glad to have her lips seized over and over.

A hard sigh left Lucy as she broke away, caressing a cheek while she went to take a grip of blonde hair, not painfully but just hard enough to have good control over her kitten’s head.

“And you, miss,” she breathed out, making sure to punctuate each of her slow motions by pressing herself harder against her lover’s body every time she hilted the toy, “are long overdue for a good fucking.”

“Oh god,” Emily whined as she could feel a slight edge start to announce itself. “You’re going to overstimulate me.” Really it was beginning to sound like a good thing under Lucy’s attitude, but she knew from past experiences it was _not_ , no matter how much it had saddened mister electric toothbrush.

“I won’t. I’ll keep you right on the edge and never cross the line.” Lucy grinned above her, toying with the grip on her head just the way they both loved. “I’ll make you burn to orgasm in a minute. That’s your punishment.”

Emily bit her lip as a hard sigh left her while her back and neck arched slightly, the molten, shocking pleasure her over-sensitive core was sending her starting to seriously pour through. Her girlfriend would have sounded cheesy if she wasn’t sure they both knew very well this was a possible scenario. And she was forced to admit it was a really hot one, especially with Lucy’s more dominant aspect awoken, the darker side of her usual teasing, playful attitude. What had caused it, though, was a mystery.

“Did-Did I do some-Gnn. something wrong?” she asked, sounding much more scared than she intended, though she realized she didn’t mind that much. It would only be more fuel for the teasing machine fucking her.

“Yes kitten,” a whisper growled near her ear and she let out her first moan. She was _so_ weak to strategically-placed affections, especially that nickname. And she loved offering any weakness to Lucy when things got going seriously. “You’ve seduced me. How am I supposed to be able to be the responsible one and make you wait one more day for Christmas when just you acting suspicious and flustered is enough to arouse me to the point I can’t even do that?”

“I’m not trying… to!” Emily breathed out as well as she could, Lucy’s breath started to come quicker on her ear as she felt her hands gripping her harder, the brunette falling deeper into her assertive mindset.

“That’s just the worse part, isn’t it?” Lucy snarled without any note of reproach or anger before deciding she could pick up the pace to a more normal-paced rocking motion, though still disproportionately possessive and passionate compared to its speed. Emily threw her head back as a new wave of irresistibly _raw_ pleasure washed over her, and cried out as her thighs gave a shake.

“That’s it, kitten,” the whisper came back once again, and the note of pride it held melted her heart. The nickname too, on a smaller measure, but that happened nearly every time. “I’ll let you scream for all those times you’ve held yourself back, and for all those times I wasn’t nearly good enough to make you feel the pleasure and the love you deserve.”

Emily tried to speak before another scream left her, interrupting herself. She couldn’t focus and gather enough strength to answer anything significant, much as she wanted to. A chuckle told her her mistimed attempt hadn’t gone unnoticed, before a hand covered her mouth, even before she had remembered how much she liked that and could have thought to ask for it. Her eyes glided down to half-way as her hands automatically drifted on the sheets to rest above her head, and Lucy let go of her hair to pin them down together. The hand muffling her moans, loud by Emily standards —which didn’t mean much—, was enough to keep her head in her girlfriend’s dominion.

“See, this is what I mean,” Lucy began with a sigh, sliding her fingers between those of Emily’s top hand. “I literally _just_ thought of putting your hands like this, and you do it for me unconsciously. I—Hah,” the brunette halted as she caught her breath. The movement was beginning to take its toll, having already done something similar once just before, and her passion causing her to put unnecessary strength in gripping _her_ Emily wasn’t helping. “I can’t even blame you for being both so cute and so arousing. I have to resort to teasing you—Hah, and hope you’ll be just the right nuance of embarrassed to fire you up.”

Emily let out a muffled moan which her crotch was not solely responsible for, and furiously nodded to signal her approval of that method. Being teased, following her lover’s lead, feeling like her prey; anything that amounted to having Lucy have her way with her.

“Hah.” Lucy maneuvered her head to look at her, and a surge of warmth spread through Emily at seeing the blazing, loving gaze heavily locking down hers, before the other went on with a grin. “Don’t worry I’ve long noticed you more than liked that, Hah, you make it clear enough.”

Out of instinct, Emily tried to turn away and was not even able to fully start doing so before the grip on her mouth forced her in place, driving a moan out of her as she sent a loving, thankful look towards Lucy. Thankful and not so subtly demanding more.

“Nh-Nh. You’re staying there.” The eyes that she largely didn’t have enough willpower to escape from shone with mischief before her tormentor announced her plans. More she would be given. “I’ll help you.”

Not a moment had passed after her mouth was uncovered that Lucy’s lips crashed against hers at record speed, her girlfriend knowing her lips were _hers_ to play with, and so did so without abandon. Emily’s cries only intensified as she tried her best to wrap herself around Lucy, her shaky legs embracing her waist while her hands snaked in the brown hair above, having been let go free at the first sign of agitation. She did her best to return the attention she was given, but was distracted by the warm, fuzzy feeling of her thighs starting to tremble in numbness.

Turning her head away to try and catch her breath in-between moans, Emily pulled her girlfriend’s head to rest beside hers.

“Lucy! I love you,” she cried out with a whine, a hand forcing her back into eye contact. “Take me. ...Please?”

“Oh I will.” Lucy’s eyes echoed the sentiment of her wolfish grin as she hardened her rocking motions into a continuous pounding. Throwing her head back, Emily felt a lump get stuck in her throat as she felt her lungs seeming to freeze in a familiar yet uncommon phenomenon. She tightened her grip on her girlfriend’s head as much as she could, the overwhelming pleasure stacking up with each shockwave her girlfriend produced. It happened now and then, her body seizing up shortly, as if presenting a teaser of what was to come —her. She could hear her lover muttering sweet promises of messing her up while she felt any last bit of her rationale crumbling away, and she already _knew_ she would be a mess even without any outside help.

Falling down with a hard sigh, Emily rapidly panted, doing her best to try and catch her breath between her quickening moans.

“Hrmm,” a purr resonated in her ear and she hooked Lucy’s head to nuzzle hers. “I love when you do that.” That, she already knew. It tended to leave her considerably more affectionate, and there wouldn’t be a day where Lucy would be caught refusing that.

“Lucy…” Emily pleaded before a clear cry left her. She attempted to hold back the inevitable barrage of pleading, thanking and ‘I love you’s for a split second before another thrust hit her and the overflowing love it produced obliterated the dam, her mouth working overtime as she whined an absolute mess of a chain of embarrassing stuff in Lucy’s ear.

“There you go.” Lucy grinned as she ignored the warning signs from her tiring legs, the inner side of the toy’s straps shifting just enough to arouse her to no end without burning her. “That’s the Emi I like to hear, you cute little mess.”

Emily’s words died down into nothingness as she kept herself buried in Lucy’s shoulder, another lump sticking itself at the back of her throat. That one was _not_ usual. Her confusion was short-lived as the tell-tale signs of tension over her misting eyes came through.

_No way._

“Even when y—Hoo, you’re like this…” Lucy began while she tried to turn her head back. Her girlfriend was now fully panting too, though never tiring in her movement. “You make this… kind of romance stuff… sound so much better.” Oh no, not _now_ of all times. That had to be illegal, this wasn’t fair. “Than I ever can… I hate it.”

Emily rushed a hand to her mouth to cover herself, uselessly so as a cry left her, along with an unmistakable sob. Lucy halted her words and she could feel her turn towards her and cursed herself. Out of every possible moment, her stupidly emotional self just had to go and start crying in the middle of sex. This was a first, even for her.

Loud sobs intertwined themselves between her moans and she threw her head away from her lover, mortified.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry.” She couldn’t do anything better than just apologizing. “Please don’t—Mmhm!” Her eyes shot wide as Lucy’s mouth covered hers, hands gripping her head after having spun it back. The brunette’s lips were immobile for a moment as she tried to send down a meaningful, attentionate stare before she moved on to ravenously messing up with the lips she had captured, her eyes taking on a mirthful look, confirming that the situation was indeed as stupid as she thought.

“Idiot.” Lucy grinned as she snaked her hands back through Emily’s hair.

“I—Hah, love you, Hng too much!” The blonde cried out in-between the shattering thrusts. She didn’t really feel much of her body anymore, her heart and core having melted down everything else in their surroundings, until only the trembling of her limbs clinging onto Lucy for dear life and the shockwaves of electrified pleasure remained. “I’m—”

“Me too,” Lucy interrupted her warning and flipped her over the edge, diving down to capture her lips as she let go and came. _Hard_.

 

* * *

 

Heavy breaths mixed together in the darkness, harmonizing into a comfortable song of contentment, each set born of its own cause.

A hand loosely fell on Lucy's hair, half-heartedly attempting to pull her head.

“Stay,” a weak mutter reached her ears and she nuzzled her girlfriend's head with a smile, bringing a hand to palm and caress her cheek. And then she began laying down light kisses here and there on the other cheek, for good measure. She could never do enough of that, and taking advantage of Emily gliding back down to earth was a good way to try and fix that. Or just have her fun, really.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she reassured with a chuckle. Even if she had wanted to, she would be quite hard-pressed to achieve much of anything. “My legs are dead.”

Emily blinked herself back to awareness.

“Are you hurt?”

Oh, would you look at that little tinge of concern.

“Mh-hm.” It would be a shame to just let it pass by untouched. “Just because of you.”

“Wha—” her kitten jumped and she couldn’t hold back a chuckle, blowing her cover. “Don’t make fun of me like that…”

“I will if it makes you that cute,” Lucy whispered, inching closer to place her lips on her target’s neck. Emily’s pouting face was a rare delicacy, at least when she wasn’t serious, and she would be a fool to not get a taste of it.

A more common dish, yet nevertheless nearly as good, was Emily’s reaction of mixed flustering, embarrassment and aroused anticipation under her advances. It was a staple in a healthy Lucy diet, really. It would start with a lingering touch, and the clear signal the meal was not just passably desired but _starved for_ by the cook, who had gotten so entranced by the promises the unassuming dish had presented she couldn’t help but crave to see it done and ready for her to dig in. That was one great, peculiar characteristic of it: it would cook itself, she just had to stare at it longingly and press herself against it, and it would heat itself up, opening itself up while shedding its outer layers in the process.

It would simply just rise to answer and mold itself to her demands, innocently reaching out to help be eaten.

“Lucy…” Emily sighed with a pleading tone as she reached out to _grope_ her buttcheeks, the toy’s straps long unstrapped. Maybe that analogy didn’t work too well. “I need to eat you…”

Right, just throw the whole metaphor away then. In Lucy’s defense, she was really not focused on it at all, or on anything that wasn’t the precious face bashfully beaming up at her. Maybe reverse it then? She was largely more than ready, juicy even.

“Damn right.” She grinned as she did her best to waddle up Emily’s body despite her legs’ condition. “I’m not holding my weight though.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Emily smiled excitedly, biting her lip as she dug her fingers in all the flesh she could find, as much to urge her along as for her own enjoyment. These glorious thighs were just asking for it after all, what with them… existing and being in her reach and all. “I’ll adjust with a pillow.”

Lucy nearly fell for her trap as she saw the blonde slide a pillow under her head.

“Doesn’t that just…”

“Oh no!” Emily looked away while licking her lips. “What an innocent mistake.”

Riposting with an honest mistake of her own, Lucy dropped her weight before her idiot could notice.

She hardly minded. There was always room for dessert after all, and one of such quality had to be thoroughly given the attention it deserved.

 

* * *

 

Subtle, contented breaths filled the room as the two lazily cuddled under the covers, a foreign hand aimlessly toying around with some of Emily’s blonde locks.

They should probably get up and make something to eat for dinner before it got too late, keyword ‘should’. Whether they wanted to or not was a whole other issue, however. She could feel the slight disconnection between her body and mind that the comfort of the situation was causing, as if her subconscious would not allow her to force herself out of Lucy’s embrace, her lover’s warm body happily resting half-draped across her.

And naturally she just had to be cute enough that Emily had trouble holding herself back from disturbing her. She knew she wouldn’t mind much, but she felt a rest was the least of what her temporary heater deserved for her efforts.

Thinking on it, Kate really did know her stuff well for someone with such a supposedly-low experience with women. Or low by her standards, maybe. Her arguments on size, texture, look and wearability had all rung true, which brought out another topic.

“We’re kinkier than I thought…” she whispered at the sleeping head next to her, before pouting. “That’s your fault. Somehow.”

Her eyes opened wide as Lucy’s opened to meet them.

“Right. I’ve dragged you in the filthy abyss of cuddling, kissing and gentle hair-pulling.”

“...I thought you were sleeping.” She pouted, deliberately ignoring the very valid point raised. If she wanted to take pride in having gotten so intensely _fucked_ , she would, no matter how ‘true’ it was. Fuck other people and their standards. Figuratively.

“Half-way. I only ever stop dreaming when I’m not with you.”

Emily blinked out a few times, eyes fixated on the smug grin supporting the loving eyes for a moment before she flipped the pillow out from under to over her head to hide herself.

“...What kind of cheesy line is that?”

“Says the one who whispers to her girlfriend when she thinks she’s sleeping,” Lucy whispered with a grin, pushing herself under the pillow despite the half-hearted attempts at physical retaliation.

 

* * *

 

“Oh wow.”

Lucy raised the piece of clothing, throwing the devastated wrapping paper to the floor, and flipped it around a few times. Really, she wasn’t completely sure it could qualify as clothing.

“...You want to see me in that?” She had to admit she didn’t really much get the point of costumes or the sorts of ‘advanced’ pieces of lingerie that weren’t just underwear that looked good. And even then, she wasn’t really one for just staring and not removing. She could concede she had never really looked into it that much, however.

“Uhm, well…” Emily looked up from her own gift opening, slightly flustered at the reminder of what she had purchased in a… somewhat altered state of mind. She still approved of her bunny-self’s decision though. “That’s… If you want to, I guess. If it’s not too uncomfortable?”

“Hmm…” Lucy eyed the item a bit more. It wasn’t just downright vulgar or trashy, and seemed to have some effect on her girlfriend. It was worth a shot. “Yeah, why not.”

She went on to place it near the other gifts she had already unwrapped and took a contemplative look at the pile before turning to Emily with a grin.

“You know… most people buy stuff like consumables or gadgets of some sort as Christmas gifts.”

 Emily looked up at her, at the pile that contained a… _significant_ proportion of ‘bedroom stuff’, and then back down with a blush. This was their first Christmas alone together, transport issues causing their mother to not be able to join them, and she might have been just a bit impulsive in her shopping.

“I… did get the feeling that this year was somewhat unusual compared to the previous times I bought presents…” She trailed off into a whisper, intensely busying herself with putting away the third animal plushie she had opened that evening. Her pile certainly was on the fluffier side “Besides, some of them are gifts for you, but not necessarily… _for you._ ”

“Mh-hm.” Lucy let it go as she noticed a certain box-shaped gift falling into Emily’s claws, and moved closer. Oh that was a good one. She couldn’t wait to see how—

Emily slammed the box shut after having taken a quick glance inside.

“Oh god…” She raised her head to meet Lucy’s confused gaze and looked back down at the closed box. “Uh… I’m sorry I don’t think… I—I’m not ready for that.”

“What?” Lucy sat near her and brought an arm out to gently bring her closer. That was legitimately out of her expectations. “I know we’ve sort of turned it into a joke but I still thought you would like to get one…”

“A joke?” Emily’s embarrassment made way for a solid confusion of her own. Had they ever even talked about this once? She felt she would remember.

“Yeah, every time we change something we say we’re going to get a puppy so… yeah I got us a puppy.”

_Oh._

Emily’s cheeks flushed a dark crimson as her mind was thrown out of the gutter it had taken residence in.

The collar was for a dog. How did she not think of that?

“I mean I can try calling and—”

“Wait what?” The embarrassment was quickly drowned by a buzzing surge of excitement. “We’re actually getting a puppy?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, as I've mentioned earlier this was not written in the best of states but I'm slowly getting better at this whole managing life, managing myself and so on, and I do need to (re-)start somewhere to write more and better things.
> 
> Hope it still read fine, feel free to do whatever you want with feedback or all the similar options that exist on this site. (I thought of putting strawpolls at the ends of things but I don't have any idea what to ask for this one, so maybe later :P)
> 
> You can find what I'm currently writing on my profile page, if you want to check up on things once in a while.
> 
> With that said, have a good one, and I'll see you in the next one, cheers.


End file.
